Generally, in order to achieve a warming operation using electric power, there are an electric boiler installed in a floor and a portable electric mat for thereby increasing temperature, and a radiator (radiating unit) installed in an upright shape for thereby increasing an indoor temperature.
Heating wires are installed in an electric boiler or an electric mat wherein the heating wires are heated based on a supply of power. It is possible to implement a warming effect using a relatively inexpensive electricity instead of expensive oil and gas.
However, in the conventional electric boiler or electric mat, since the heating wires are arranged in a mat based on a simple method, there are not any additional functions except for a warming function and heat transfer function. In addition, since the heating operation and heat keeping operation of the heating wires are maintained only by the supply of power, the power consumption is largely increased in order to increase temperature and keep the increased temperature for long time.
In order to overcome the above problems, a radiating pipe filled with a solid or liquid operation fluid in which a heating wire is installed instead of an electric heat wire is arranged for thereby heating a regenerative liquid using heat generated in the heating wire and increasing temperature using the heated regenerative liquid.
However, in order to heat a regenerative liquid in the radiating pipe, it takes a relatively long time, and an initial heating efficiency is delayed for a certain time period. Since the entire regenerative liquid is heated, an over power is consumed.
In addition, in the case that a radiator is used, a large heat loss occurs while vapor or hot water are supplied from a vapor boiler or hot water boiler using oil or gas to a certain place. In addition, the radiator is a fixed type, it is impossible to move to a certain place.
In order to overcome the above problems, there are provided a certain shaped radiating pipe and a radiating plate. An electric radiator using electricity as a fuel is developed and used. In the above electric radiator, a regenerative liquid is heated using heat generated in the heating wires. The temperature of the radiator is increased using a heated regenerative liquid for thereby achieving a warming operation.
However, when the temperature is increased to a certain temperature, and the supply of electricity is stopped, the temperature is gradually and advantageously decreased, but the initial heating efficiency is low.